Grieving Seas
by Wildflower18
Summary: How will the gods react to watching their not so favorite hero suffer from PTSD? How will they help? Will this show the gods that they need to form a closer relationship with their children?


 **I DO NOT own PJO or HoO, even though I really wish I did. Inspired by Rick Riordan and his FANTASTIC book series'!**

Manhattan was buzzing with life: cars ran up and down crowded streets packed with pedestrians hailing taxis, vendors hollering on almost every corner, and tourists staring in awe at the enormous buildings, all in all, a typical night in Manhattan. However, in the tallest of all its buildings things were about to exceed the limits of "typical".

The gods sat in the throne room of Olympus (conveniently located on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building) looking bored as Zeus rambled on and on about "extremely important matters" that "needed to be discussed urgently", when put in the dramatic words of said god. Luckily the gods were prepared as they had learned a long time ago to try and do anything other than listen to the "drama queen" as he spoke. That's exactly what most of them did. Aphrodite was fixing her already perfect make up in a handheld mirror, while Ares and Hephaestus mentally fought over her. Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and pouting about how he still couldn't drink his beloved beverage (due to his punishment for pursuing an off-limits wood nymph). Demeter sat on her throne quietly while eating a bowl of cereal. Hades shook his head at her antics, although he expected nothing less from the goddess of wheat. Hera was fuming about her husband's complete lack of loyalty to her, while said husband aimlessly talked about Olympus' responsibilities. Hestia tended to her hearth humming quietly under her breath often glancing in Zeus' direction, half-heartedly listening to his endless speech. Hermes and Apollo continuously poked Artemis on her arm and eventually, ended up with their own arms broken in several places. They healed instantly but still glared at her while she smirked triumphantly. Athena, being the only one completely listening to Zeus' rant leaned in with interest as she nodded her head, approving of her father's ideas.

Poseidon on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to go back to his underwater palace and away from this meeting. _Uggghhhh!_ He thought. _I hate these meetings, I'd much rather go shopping with Aphrodite than be here right now._ Sighing, he ran his fingers through his wavy, yet untamed, jet black hair. Suddenly he felt a strange nagging in his gut, as if the sea was disturbed. _What could possibly be wrong_ he thought. _Amphridite and Triton are asleep in Atlantis, the guards seem to be doing a fine job of guarding the doors, and Percy is…_ he stopped. The truth is, he had no clue what his favorite son, Percy, was doing at this hour. Poseidon paled as he thought of all the possible scenarios that would send him a message about Percy. After a few minutes of thinking he began to pale further until his perfectly tan skin compared to the white tint of a sheet of paper. He stared off into the distance completely paralyzed for what seemed like forever until he heard his name being called.

"Poseidon, Poseidon!" Zeus screamed, nearly blowing out Poseidon's eardrums. "Wh, what …huh?" he stammered, still a bit disoriented. "Brother, are you alright?" questioned Hestia, genuinely concerned. "Yes, I am fine sister. Thank you," he replied. "You sure Uncle.P you still look kind of pale." Apollo commented. "Kind of?" Hermes said unbelievingly, "He looks like a ghost!" Several 'shushes' could be heard from around the room all directed to Hermes. Artemis slapped him across his face. "Shut up you moron!" she exclaimed. Hermes muttered a quick but sincere apology as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

At this Poseidon couldn't help but let out a hearty chuckle. However, this didn't erase the fact that he had a whole room of concerned gods staring expectantly at him. "Well brother, are you going to tell us what is wrong?" Zeus said, surprisingly also concerned himself. "I feel that something's wrong with Percy," he sighed. "Well then I suppose we can open a hidden Iris message to see what is wrong," Zeus thought aloud.

Poseidon visibly brightened along with Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hestia. "Yay!" shouted Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite in unison. "Wait," Hermes paused "I know that Apollo and I said 'yay' because we would see what our favorite cousin was up to and Poseidon because he would get to check up on his son, but why did Aphrodite say 'yay' and why did Hestia seem so happy?"

"I am happy because Perseus is always kind to me and for that he is one of my favorite demigods," said Hestia. "And I am happy because Percy is a nice boy and if we watch over him we may get to witness a Percabeth moment!" Aphrodite squealed. "Percabeth?" questioned Athena. "Yes, sis. Percabeth," Aphrodite said. Athena still looked a bit confused. "Uggghhhh! Percabeth, Percy and Annabeth!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "Oh," said Athena "Wait what! You know what, never mind!" she grumbled. "What's wrong Thene?" Aphrodite asked oblivious to all of the other gods telling her to shut it. "Don't call me that," scolded Athena " and I still can't stand that my daughter is dating sea spawn. She could've done waaaaayyyyyy better than him." "No, my son could do way better than your daughter," at this point most of the gods had lost hope and began to prepare for a scream fest "but as long as Perseus is happy I approve of their relationship." Poseidon stated matter of factly. "Shut it Kelp Head!" she hollered. "Whatever," said Poseidon, not in the mood for one of their famous fights due to the worry he held for his son.

Athena was about to retort, but remained silent when Zeus opened an Iris message. "Percy Jackson at Camp Half-Blood" he said into the mist. A blurry image appeared, clearing by the second only to reveal Percy Jackson sleeping not so peacefully on a bunk in his cabin.


End file.
